Touch & Go
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome's relationship had always been touch and go.Even now,as the hanyou continued on with his deviously secret endevours,with regards concerning the obsessively growing feelings feelings for the wench,ones the hanyou didn't understand.reveald


~ Touch & Go ~

~ Chapter One ~

Contented Glimpses

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Watching ..._

_ Stalking..._

Always lurking in the shadows within the darkened shroud of it's tree. Watching and waiting for whom it was expecting to come, as the one waiting knew she would. A sound alerted him to seek attentively close upon the sight, concealed in the stilled dark of the old musty well, as another shadow peared itself over the well's lips to join his.

Golden eyes , sought , and almost maniacally lingered on the shadows movements , as it further pulled itself from the black abyss, and settle itself on it's own two feet. It had been days , weeks , possibly months, , the stalking shadow lost count, since the pull against his will, urged him to just only silently observe his prey, inknowingly. Though with doing sais act , almost soothed him somewhat , only to quietly watch how her body moved , unnoticed , and was the only way at this point , to calm the raging demon within , to cease its outrageously demanding requests, for now.

Raising his snout into the air , as if to catch the lingering scents , as they slowly wafted it's way in , teasing waves past his nose, and bringing about a devious smirk.

Indeed the result of keeping his scent active, so it would ,mingle with hers, wasn't a easy task, but to him , it was worth it, to prevent instinctually the approach of other suitors. Everyday the hanyou would by chance supposedly run into her , or claim that because of some reason needing her attention, causing the shadows carrier to make some comtact with him. As to hug , bumpimp into each other seemingly accidental pr harmless, or rubbing his ears , but only his shadow knew that his intent wasn't so innocent. It was the sole purpose to obliviously place each others scent upon one another, at least to said girl, and the others..

_' Sneaky ... Yes.. Very.."_

_'Who says I didn't learn anything by watching the way Shippo had gottten her attention every single time...'_

Though , that was his plan , during the day , Inuyasha would make sure physical contact was made through the day between them , unnnoticed, and at night watching her from the shadows , with not a soul to know the reasons he was doing it , or that he was intentionally..

Deep down, the hanyou didn't understand these feelings brought within side of him, everytime the Kagome girl's thought of her presence made itself known, did something to him, unknown , foreign to him , it just was,and for the most part ..

_Ignored, with the exception of his secret endevors to somehow still be close to the wench._

Though , nevertheless, another feeling soon bubblied up to tangle itself around the ones around the girl , and somewhat irked him, as to the foreign emotion that rose with it.

_Effectively further confusing him, and pissing him off in the process..._

For some reason now the hanyou grew obsessively impatient to understand the voices telling him to do what they wished...

_Need Mate ..._

_Take Mate..._

_Wanted Mate ..._

Desired Mate...

_' Dammit why the fuck won't ya shuddup!'_

The demon within strongly wished to covet the woman , as his, that was now standing just below, and underneath his perch, unknowingly. Continuing to curiously follow her body movements hungrilly, while she was admiring the old scar , permanently grazing the tree, as if it was this new fucking exhibit.

_' I'll give ya something to amuse you , more than that tree would little girl , just come a little closer...'_

_ Something inside him was still pushing forcibly against him , reluctantly to take her, making her his, and it was no matter how much he fought , becoming harder to resist , and as time progressed..._

Though looking down at the one that had changed his life , ever since the shadow below freed him from the prison of his past loves making , somehow made him all warm inside for some reason.

_' Damn wench! Why do you have to be so...So... Annnoying ! That's it ! Why?'_

Unfortunatley, at least the signs of what the hanyou was up to was picked up by one , and seen as something completely different than what the hanyou first intended...

Kouga ..

Needless to say the wolf's discovery of thir entangled scents didn't give way of his secret deciet... Oh No It had soon turned out to be something much worse for the hanyou in time...

Only giving way for the flee biten mongrel to falsely believe that the choice between them had been made..

_'Success!'_

It seemed so, until the big mouthed wolf bastard had to blurt it out loudly sputtering ..

_'Stupid wolf shit for brains !Can't you see ! Of couse ya can't your stupid! Use your goid damn nose idiot !' Inuyasha thought menacingly _

Thankfully he didn't for the hanyou's cover would be blown , making more enemies than what this plan appeared was sure to envoke ... Especially Kagome, after the hanyou already , outwardly chosen to stay with the other...

Kikyo..

Even though this would've been the farthest he'd come in his wet dreams , maybe it would've been better than what actually did ended up occuring , though the look on the wolf's face was..

_Priceless..._

Inuyasha would've fell to the ground laughing his ass off mocking the wolf if the notion between him and Kagome were true, only to taunt the bastard with it, and if the information wasn't broadcasted for a surprise audience..

_Worse Yet..._

The opccupants of said audience when the revelation was made, needless to mention...

_Kikyo , you say?_

_Yes ... _

_Kikyo , the pervert monk:Miroku , Sango :ow! I am going to be in pain later, the nosey kit Shippo, and almost.. _

Kagome..

_If it wasn't worse enough.._

Luckily before Kagome , herself had known what it was that I had done, I was able to remove her from Kouga's incessive need to ask questions , and lengthy attempts at explaining things , prevented in his chance to do so . You know as to the concept of the word mate etc. , and how it pertained in this situation.. Needless to say that all else heard it though..

_'Damn Bastard ! If Kagome didn't care for you so much I would kill you right now ! No questions asked !'_

Unfortunatley things got potentually worse aside from that in my obssessive need to keep my hidden addiction towards the miko well hid . I hadn't realized the approach of my chosen .

Kikyo..

The hanyou remebered the eve nts clearly as he continues still glaring at the oblivious wolf.

All of them were on the trails leading the group on another chase towards a jewel shard, and when the wolf appeared.

_'Stupid Wolf ! And people say I am dense!'_

Anyways , there became a point in our travels , that while Kouga continued to sniff the air , as to question what his nose was picking up. Two things happened then I smirked cockily , and the wolf gazed at Kagome in shocked confusion.

_' What's the matter finally found how bad you stink or did ya find out the truth ya bastard that Kagome is mine !'_

_'Wait ! Where did that come from ?'_

Then the bastard fuck just had to open his god damn trap, didn't he?

_'Yep!'_

"Kagome ..?" Kouga muttered softly but she heard him of course , and had to answer him too..

_My smirk soon began to fade after that.._

_'Stupid Wench! I'll show you soon enough!'_

" Yes ... Kouga ? What is it ? Something wrong?'

"Why do you smell like muttface?"

_'Shit! I fucked!'_

"What do you mean I don't smell anything?"

" You smell like the mutt?"

"Okay ... So you said .. But what does that mean or have to do with anything?"

_This is where I come in , and try to break it up , recieving one of the biggest sits of my life.._

"Heya Kagome! I saw a hot spring aways back .. How about we stop for now , so you and Sango can get cleaned up and relax a bit!"

"Yes fine sounds good Inuyasha, whatever in a minute , after I finish finding out what the hell Kouga is talking about !"

_'Here goes nothing !'_

"Can't ya do it after you bath ?Woman you stink?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sang sweetly

"Uh hm yeah wench ?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly knowing what's to come.

"Sit Boy!"

**~SLAM~**

_Down goes the puppy hard to greet the quickly approaching ground _

" Kagome , maybe you should .. You um .. Reek of wet dog ! Ew?" Kouga studdered

"Why You ! Sit Boy! Fine Are You comingh Sango ?" Kagome said only hoping the words to subjugate would work but ...

"Owww! Dammit wench will ya quit it and go !"

" Yea ... I'll meet ya there , take Shippo too , while I get my things!" Sango's answered over the boys bickering

When Kagome's spell lifted , Inuyasha was confronted by the wolf bastard , himslef snarling threatenly.

"Why You ! How could you steal my mate ! Dogturd!"

_And here it goes , my hell only just begining ..._

_Gasps from three cut through the suffocating silence..._

_Without thinknig I replied just as I realized that Kikyo already made her entrance known.._

"Like she was ever yours to begin with ya flee bitten rat ! Kagome is mine , she always has been , and always will be ! If you would use your retardedly broken nose you would see that Kagome carries the scent of my intended proving it!"

_' Can anyone say put foot in mouth ? '_

_' I can , and it sucks !'_

_' Better start diggin a hole quick !'_

__TBC...


End file.
